A new beginning
by AdoreThem
Summary: Luke and Noah help a stranger in need.


A new beginning

17. december 2008

It was 10pm and Luke and Noah were walking through Oldtown hand in hand. They knew it was late, but they felt like they never had any privacy at the farm and they knew that they had to move out soon or to hell with Emma's rules. As Luke and Noah were walking they talked about everything and nothing. They both sat down at the bench placed in the middle of Oldtown, but didn't stay there long. All of a sudden there was a scream from around the corner. Luke and Noah hurried over there and saw a girl not much older than themselves. They ran over to her but didn't see anyone else in near sight.

"Are you okay? (Noah asked the girl lying on the ground who was in a lot of pain. She didn't say anything, so Noah asked her another question.) What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at Luke and Noah. They could see that she was hurting really bad but they didn't see any blood near her.

"What's your name?" Luke asked sitting down beside the girl.

"Cassie."

"Hey Cassie I'm Luke and this is Noah. We want to help you but you need to tell us what's wrong. Okay?"

"Okay. ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Luke I don't have my phone with me. Could you call 911? Please."

"Sure."

"Hey Cassie. I'm Noah." The girl took Noah's hand and looked at him.

"I think my water broke!" Noah's eyes widened. He looked down to the girl and saw the big stomach.

"LUKE! TELL THEM TO HURRY… SHE'S PREGNANT AND HER WATER BROKE!"

Noah turned back to Cassie.

"It's gonna be alright! Don't worry. But we need you to sit up straight. You ready?"

Cassie nodded and with Noah's help she was sitting up. Luke came back after calling 911.

"They won't be here for 30 minutes; there was a big accident outside of town. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Just having a BABY that all! I'm sorry. It just hurts so much."

"I have 3 younger siblings, I know how women say things they don't mean when they are having a baby."

"Luke? Could you sit down behind Cassie with one leg on each side of her; because this baby is not gonna wait for the ambulance to get here."

"What are you gonna do? You've never delivered a baby before!"

"What else do you want me to do? She can't hold on much longer!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING? I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!"

"Sorry. Okay are you ready?"

"No but the baby is!"

"Okay. The next time you have a contraction push as hard as you can! Okay?"

"Okay."

When the next contraction came Cassie pushed as hard as she could, the head was out after a couple of pushes. It didn't take long after that before the baby was born. Noah had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around the baby and given the baby to Cassie. The ambulance was coming, and Noah and Luke where right beside Cassie looking at the new born baby boy. The paramedics got Cassie into the ambulance.

"Do you mind coming with me?" Cassie asked Luke and Noah.

"If you want us to, we'll come." Luke replied.

"We'll be right behind you. Okay?" Cassie knew that the paramedics would let neither Luke nor Noah in to the ambulance with her because they were neither the baby's father nor family.

"Okay…" Cassie said

"We'll see you in a bit!"

Noah and Luke watched the ambulance as it left Oldtown. They then went to Noah's truck and drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they went to the front desk and asked to see Cassie, the nurse told them the room number and told them that Cassie was being looked over by a doctor to make sure everything was okay, she also told them that the baby had been looked at, and everything was just fine. Noah let out a sigh of relief. The baby is okay and Cassie is being checked out now so that's a good thing right? Noah asked himself. Noah was afraid he hurt Cassie in some way. Noah's fears where eased when the doctor came out of Cassie's room and told them that she was going to be fine, and that Noah did an excellent job on the delivery. Luke and Noah asked the doctor if they could see Cassie, and the doctor said that she was tired but that they could go in and see her for a few minutes. Luke and Noah walked in the room and saw Cassie looking very tired, but her face lightened up when she saw Luke and Noah walking in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Cassie. How are you feeling?" Luke said. He could see that Noah was still worried that he might have hurt Cassie in some way.

"I'm great, a bit tired but that's to be expected. How are you guys feeling? It's not every day you help someone getting a child into the world. That is unless you are a doctor."

"No it's not, but hey, at least you are okay. That's all that matters. Did you come up with a name for the baby?" Cassie replied

"Yes, I'm gonna name him Adrian, what do you think."

"I love it… so I guess this means that it's a boy! We forgot to look when he was born." Noah looked at Luke.

"Well it was the adrenaline rush. You really didn't have time to look after it Noah."

"I knew it was a boy, so it's okay that you didn't look." Cassie was getting really tired and Luke and Noah decided to let Cassie get some sleep.

"We'll leave you so you can get some sleep. Maybe when you get out of here, you and Adrian can come to the farm."

"Sure that sounds great. You know, I think this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
